Julia Briar
}} Julia Briar (ジュリア・ブライヤ Juria Buraiyā) is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T, training to become a Pro Hero. A person with many dreams, Julia seeks to affect the paradigms of society and heroes as a whole, having noticed many lingering problems. She is one of the Main Protagonists of the My Hero World Series. Appearance Gallery JuliaYounger.png|A younger Julia. JuliaCas.png|Julia in casual attire. JuliaSchool1.png|Julia's school uniform. JuliaHeroAttire.png|Julia's Hero Attire. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Quirk is an Emitter-type Quirk that allows Julia to conjure barriers of light-green color at a certain radius around her body, done by clapping her hands. These barriers are like force-fields and have semi-transparency. Each clap allows for a single barrier of variable size to be summoned, something which generally happens after a single second, though, the time can vary depending on the specifications. They pop and expand out of Julia as if they are bubbles. They are like hardened energy and take on many forms, but, even so, can be broken with a sufficent amount of force or by being constantly pummelled by attacks. Similarly, attacks with different effects may just as well do quite some damage against them, in example, a fire attack could melt it before it would break. These barriers can be left just there where they were conjured, though Julia can focus on one or more specific barriers to strengthen their structure. This is usually done by her holding out both her palms. If she so wishes, Julia can manipulate the arrangement of a barrier, but, not its size. ... ... ... The range reachable by the conjuring is about 3 meters away in any angle from Julia, who acts as the center, if the limit is passed they simply break off and vanish. Some barriers, if left untouched, can stay where they were summoned for a limit of five minutes before breaking off, if Julia tries to control them from afar, they will crumble immediately. Other Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Maga Relationships Classmates= Delsin D. Draco: Even before they became friends, Julia was shown to be rather friendly with Delsin, joining him for lunch after seeing he was alone. Despite exchanging just a few words with him, Julia concluded that he was one of the kindest people she met. Most of her rescue points from the Entrance Exam were earned due to saving Delsin, with the same happening vice-versa. ... Despite having the girls to talk to, Julia opted to converse with Delsin, fully paying attention to what kind of advice he had. She was unaware of his romantic feelings, and went on with dating Shinai. Later on, Julia is shown to find Delsin's protectiveness cute and comically calls him out on it. ... Huit Poirier: Ari Hachimitsu: Saki Yura: Imani Josaiah: Shohin Kaisha: Rick Rodriguez: Shiawaze Yaunai: Pedro Yoiowari: Kaio Kinbena: Braun Alamo: Meara Hotaru: Kago Yoiowari: Kizo Kokka: Akio Riko: Goji Yura: Emi Burgess: Erai Yaunai: |-| Class S= Shinai Gansui: Julia and Shinai first met and talked during the Sports Festival, yet they wouldn't interact much until the Summer Break and the Field Trip. During the second semester of their first year, Julia and Shinai begin dating as they were interested and willing to give it a go. |-| Teachers= Andre Halva: |-| Family= Juno Briar: Julia loves both her parents very much. Julia is shown to be really grateful of Juno's support to her becoming a Hero, as she was expecting him to ask her to join his job. Julia often seeks advice from her father, admitting that he truly knows a lot about how she feels. Malia Briar: Julia loves both her parents very much. Malia and Julia often have "girl talks", showing a deep trust between both which goes beyond mother and daughter into genuine friendship. Together, they often make jokes about Juno, much to the latter's protests. Julia often remarks that her mother is very proud that she inherited her Quirk mostly from her. Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Leonardo da Vinci from the Fate Series. *Her family name, Briar (ブライヤ), contains the words for Barrier (バリヤ), a reference to her quirk. *Her name, Julia, is also made from a syllabe of each of her parents' names. Specifically, Ju from Juno and lia from Malia. *In early concepts, Julia was different. Her name was "Julia Brian" instead and she was supposed to have a water-related Quirk, while her hero attire was set to be spandex and much more provoking. Furthermore, she was much close as a friend of Delsin. |-| Facts= *Her school ranks are as follows: **8th at the Entrance Exam. **11th at Quirk Apprehension. **9th in Class 1-T's Grades at the First Semester. **11th in Grades at the Second Semester. |-| Extras= *According to Malia: **Julia's special skill is Acrobatics. **Her favorite food is Beef. **Her favorite drink is Apple Juice. **As a hobby, she bakes certain stuff. **As a routine, she goes to school and works out. **Her charm point is her hair. **Julia is ambidextrous. **Her favorite smell is that of rain. **She has a complex about her pale skin. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 1-T Category:My Hero World